thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Road to Savannah (Survive)
Road to Savannah ', retitled '"Episode 3", is the third episode of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive Season One. Summary "Tensions have run high since the devastating encounter with the cannibalistic dairy farmers. Now, running low on the supplies they ravaged from the station wagon, can the group find another way to survive?" Plot A week after the events of "Starved For Help", the survivors continue to use the Travelier Motel for shelter, now that they have obtained more supplies from the back of an abandoned car. Lee and Kenny procure the last of the supplies from the town of Macon. While Lee is having a second go at climbing up a ladder, he hears a girl screaming whom he thought was a walker at first. The girl ends up bitten before they could help her and Lee wants to put her out of her misery. Kenny then tries to convince Lee to let her live, buying them time. Shoot her: Lee shoots her directly in the head, killing her instantly. Kenny is frustrated, picking Leeup and heads for the store, Walkers pursuing them. Choosing this option means Lee will have less time to get supplies. Take too long/Miss/Leave her: Lee abandons the girl or Kenny forces him to, picking him up and heads to the store, no Walkers in sight. Beatrice's screams will buy them more time to get enough or all of the supplies. Lee is attacked just as they are escaping the drugstore, a door collapsing on him. Depending on his relationship with Kenny, Kenny will either lift the door and fight off the walkers or attempt to leave Lee. Lee makes it out regardless, scolding Kenny or thanking him depending on the result. Once back the pair head straight to Lily. While passing her the supplies and returning their guns, Kenny jokes that Ben being on watch is death sentence, Lily not taking too fondly to the remark. Depending on how many items Lee has gotten, (from little to full supplies) Lilly will be angered because of the shortage of supplies, or relieved by the good amounts of medicine. Once again, Kenny brings up his wish to leave the Motor Inn now that he has gotten the RV working, leading to another bitter argument between him and Lilly. Lee tries to either stay neutral, convince Lily he and Kenny have nothing against her or tries to make Kenny leave Lily be. She brings up her contention that someone is stealing from the group's medicine supply, and mentions that her trust in the others is wearing thin. Lee decides to look into the matter of the pilfering, aided by Duck. During this time, the player has the option to tell all the survivors about Lee's past after a conversation with Carley . His investigation leads him to a ventilation shaft outside the motel, inside which a bag with the missing drugs is found. While Lee reports back to Lilly, the motel is attacked by the Save-Lots Bandits, including Jolene. The situation quickly escalates once Danny/Justin is killed and turns into a frantic firefight between the bandits and survivors. A large group of Walkers is attracted by the noise, and the survivors, realizing that the motel is lost, manage to escape in the RV. It is revealed that the bandits attacked because they "didn't get their meds," implying that the bag Lee took from the shaft was a delivery made by a member of the group. Lilly accuses Ben and Irene/Mark of being traitors and making a deal with the bandits for supplies. The argument escalates throughout the RV ride and reaches its peak when Kenny is dealing with a Walker that is stuck under the RV. Mark argues with a paranoid Lilly and supports Ben's statement of innocence. Lee tries to keep the peace, make Ben confess, or claims he stole the supplies (Lily knows he's lying, knowing Lee wouldn't having taken care of Clementine). If Irene survived "A New Day" Lilly draws her gun when the women is distracted and shoots her in the head mercilessly. If Irene doesn't survives "A New Day", Lilly tries to shoot Ben, but Mark pulls him out of the way and a zombified Irene gets shot in the distance. There is a brief silence as everyone stares in horror at Lily. Either way, Lee grabs Lily and forces her against the RV, slamming her arm against it to make her release the gun. The group is in utter shock about Lily's action, Kenny making Katjaa keep Duck from the windows, and Ben hesitantly asking what they should do with Lily while Clementine sobs as she looks at the results of Lily's murder. Lee now has a choice to make. Let Lilly back on the RV: Lee slowly lets Lily go, telling her to get on the RV. If Lee didn't tell Kenny about his past, Lily will reveal it to him, creating distrust between the two. Do nothing or refuse Lily reentry: Lee refuses to let Lily back on or Kenny enforces that choice himself, dubbing her a murderer thus a detriment to the group. Lee releases her, picking up the gun and states that he doesn't care what happens to Lily. The women panics, trying to make them see that Lee is a killer but is allowed to stay; as is Kenny. If the player told Kenny about their past, he briefly argues with Lilly how she would have killed him given the chance and how the past doesn't matter now. Not telling him results in the same anger as in the alternative choice. The group get on the RV and take off. Lee tells Clementine stories of his brother, mother and of the day they met. The group, now visibly depressed, travels all the way till morning until. Lee falls asleep, but it's shoved in the head by a man,Kenny asks about the stranger and how he got inside the car, but Lee ensures Kenny and Katjaa he will take charge of him, Lee interrogates the man while Kenny keeps driving. After the man revealed his personality, he is allowed by Kenny and Lee to stay in the group, and Lee falls asleep. Lee awakens, visibly shaken, Kenny calling him to front of the RV, slowing to a halt. They are forced to stop due to an abandoned and partially derailed train blocking the road. While searching the train, Lee finds a makeshift bedroom set up for what seems to be one person in the one undamaged boxcar. In the locomotive the group finds that the train's engine is still running and are slightly elated, thinking they'll have amazing transportation if they can start it. If Lee chose to bring Lilly, she will steal the RV when everyone is outside, and drive away. After Lee detaches the train from its damaged cars and starts the engine after finding a list of instructions, the group is surprised by Charles, a homeless man who has been living in the train. He instantly befriends the group and decides to join them as they board the train. The group leaves on the train. Leland, the new member of the group reveals to Lee that he was the traitor, and explains that he was giving the bandits drugs in exchange for the life of a friend they claimed to be holding hostage; Lee can then choose to be understanding or threatening, and tells Leland that he should probably refrain from telling others. Chuck advises Lee to teach Clementine how to shoot, implying that he has seen the death of another girl her age who was unprepared for the dangers the walkers present. Lee takes his advice and starts to teach Clementine to shoot, cuts her hair shorter, and starts to talk about a plan when they eventually reach Savannah. Shortly after, the train is brought to a stop as the track is blocked by a petroleum tank truck, hanging from a damaged bridge up above. As the survivors briefly argue over what to do now, they are met by Omid, Samuel and Christa, three survivors from San Francisco who had been on a road trip at the start of the outbreak. Omid is excited and happy to meet other living people, especially a kid, but Christa is cautious and skeptical, believing that moving in large groups causes problems, Samuel mentions being looking for a safe-zone with his friends, but some marauders killed them and he was the only one to be still alive. Lee convinces them to meet the group and help them get rid of the hanging tanker. He can also tell them about one of the group to further gain trust. While Omid, Samuel and Christa talk with the group, Lee decides to scout out the nearby freight-station for tools to remove the tanker, and lets Clementine tag along. Luck has it that they find a blowtorch, but unfortunately they also come across three walkers occupying the station, and they barely avoid getting bitten, though they work together well enough to kill them. Christa hears the noise from the fight, comes in and scolds Lee for putting Clementine in danger. Lee can either scold her back or be honest with her. Back on the bridge, Lee starts cutting the coupling to the tanker with the blowtorch, but runs into complications as it slides out of his reach. Instead, he opts to dangle Omid over the gap to finish the job, much to the latter's discomfort.Ben spots a massive zombie herd heading toward the group, and they must leave, as Omid finally cuts the coupling. The truck damages the ladder leading to the bridge and Omid and Lee cannot get down. Lee may or may not kick the lit blowtorch onto the spilling gas, (depending on the player's choice) making a small barrier of fire to buy time. They move to the other side and jump onto the train, with Omid having a bad landing and falling off, badly injuring his leg. Lee gets on the train and Christa gets off to help Omid. Lee now helps either Omid or Christa to get on the train, and both panic at the prospect of the other getting left behind, but both manage to get on the train regardless. Later in the day, Lee is driving the train, with Clementine sleeping next to him. He notices a drawing Clementine drew. Kenny comes in, appearing a bit more stable, and talks with Lee on what to do when they reach Savannah, when Clementine's walkie-talkie, which she had always said was broken, comes on. A man's voice is heard, telling Clementine that he's happy she's coming to Savannah, and that he has her parents, Ed and Diana. The voice then instructs Clementine to find him whether Lee approves or not. Kenny and Lee, who both believed the walkie-talkie was broken, are stunned and wonder who it could be as the train pulls into Savannah. Deaths *Danny (If saved in A New Day) *Justin (If saved in A New Day) *Jolene *Beatrice *Bandit Leader *Linda *Gary (Determinant) *Drew (Determinant) *Irene Trivia *First appearance of Charles *First appearance of Christa *First appearance of Omid *First appearance of Samuel *First appearance of Leland *First (and last) appearance of Betrice *Last appearance of Danny (If saved in A New Day) *Last appearance of Justin (If saved in A New Day) *Last appearance of Jolene *Last appearance of Irene *Last appearance of Lilly *Last appearance of Bandit 1 *As of this episode Doug and Carley are the only members of the original group of the Everett Pharmacy confirmed to be alive, as Glenn left, Irene got shot, Larry got his head crushed with a salt lick and Lilly either left in the RV or was left behind